


it's okay to fall

by sakura_mochi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I AM NOT OKAY, M/M, gang leader kuroo, kenma is very ooc, kuroo's a fuckboy ignore him, quiet kenma, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 11:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakura_mochi/pseuds/sakura_mochi
Summary: Kozume Kenma had envisioned the future more times than he could count.But he'd never reminisced about his past before.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	it's okay to fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayo it's me with another wip
> 
> uh this is based off a romcom so
> 
> this chapter is dedicated to my friend Nonbinaryweirdo

When Kenma was younger, he’d often dreamed about his future.

Through his rose-colored glasses, he’d seen things like traveling the world, living in luxury, being CEO of his own company… and above all, perfect relationships.

Flash forward to the _real_ future.

Long hours of overtime, financial troubles, and, of course, less-than-perfect relationships. _Much_ less than perfect.

“Um… Kenma-san? Can we leave now?” A young intern in a pale yellow cardigan peered around the wall of his cubicle, her friends waiting behind her.

Kenma jumped in his seat. “Yes, yes… of course,” he said distractedly. Glancing at his watch, his eyes widened in shock. It was already nine-thirty-seven, which meant Kenma was most definitely going to be late for date night. Scratch that – he was already late.

As if on cue, his phone rang shrilly.

Kenma winced and picked it up. “Kenma! You’re late again! I can’t believe you won’t take this seriously…”

“I’m on my way,” Kenma gasped, sweeping his paperwork off the table and into his bag.

“If you’re not here in five minutes, I’m leaving.”

“But it’s gonna take me at least thirty to get to the restaurant!” Kenma yelled back.

“Then you should have given yourself enough time.”

Kenma sighed and pressed the end call button.

Just then, his manager walked into the office. “Hey, Kozume. The conference call from Sweden is happening in about twenty minutes, can I count on you and your colleagues to make that happen?”

Behind the manager, the group of interns, who had not left yet, shook their heads frantically. The one in the yellow cardigan was making X-signs with her arms.

Kenma gulped. He couldn’t afford to piss of a superior, his pay was low enough as it was.

“Um…sure! We’ll get started right away.” Kenma plastered a fake smile onto his face.

The interns looked ready to kill.

The manager smiled, turning to the interns, who quickly schooled their features into passable grins. One of them quickly dropped her middle finger.

“Take a lesson from Kozume here, interns! You’ll definitely pass for a permanent position if you have the same work ethic as him.” The manager chuckled and waved. “See you all tomorrow.”

He stepped into the elevator, and Kenma was left alone, with a group of sleep-deprived, angry interns who would rather be run over by a double-decker touring bus than be stuck here for another three hours.

Kenma tried for a nervous smile. “Um, hooray for work! It’s only a few more hours, right…?”

The interns’ eyes seemed to glow red for a moment.

Kenma got home at half past one. He flopped on his bed and stared up at his ceiling, as Hanazawa Kana played from the radio.

_When I was in my third year of high school…_

_The letter came._

_The letter that would forever change my social standing._

_It came in a pale mauve envelope, a tiny heart-shaped sticker holding it closed. Written in neat, pretty letters were the words, To Kenma Kozume._

_I ripped it open in excitement, unable to keep the smile from my face. But when I opened it, my eyes widened in shock._

_Dear receiver of this letter,_

_You have been cursed!_  
_A prime minister in Africa once received this letter, and disbelieving, he tore it into pieces. The next day, he was run over by a bus. However, there is a way to break this curse. Simply copy this letter and send a copy to three people whom you wish bad luck upon._

_Sincerely, the sender of this letter._

At the time, Kenma was young and naïve.

He was quite upset about not having received a confession letter, although not altogether surprised. He’d never been particularly popular and his looks were standard at best – chin-length black hair, dull amber eyes. Naturally, he was much more distressed about the curse, so he set out to break it.

That afternoon, Kenma went to a nearby convenience store to make three copies of the letter, which he placed in three of his mom’s pale pink envelopes.

Now all he had to do was think of people to send them to.

The first unfortunate soul to receive one of Kenma’s curse-letters was Bokuto Koutarou, the second-most popular guy in school.

Now, Kenma’s motive for this was plain and simple: he had a crush on Akaashi, the most popular guy in school. Akaashi was nice, smart, and above all, _beautiful._ Soft-looking hair, pale skin, startling blue-green eyes.

However, it was largely suspected that he was with Bokuto. So naturally, Kenma held a grudge.

The next person to receive a letter was Kenma’s next-door neighbor. His motive this time was even simpler: Oikawa was a dick. He was a spoiled little brat who probably shat glitter and rainbows. All the parents loved him. Kenma hated him.

Later that day, as Kenma was taking out the trash, he spotted Akaashi near the dumpster, hanging out with his friends.

Suddenly, another boy walked out of the shadows. He had spiked-up black hair, a mean smirk, and bright, piercing golden eyes. He wore ripped black jeans, an unbuttoned shirt, and carried a baton.

Kenma stifled a gasp.

It was Kuroo Tetsurou, the infamous troublemaker of the school. Last in all his classes, skipped class to fight students from neighboring schools, took money from the weak.

Although, he was rather hot. That, Kenma would admit.

He stalked right up to Akaashi and grabbed the collar of his uniform.

“Go,” Akaashi warned his friends, who hesitated before obeying.

Kenma quickly dumped his trash on the ground and started picking it up again, sneaking glances at Kuroo and Akaashi.

He was a little too far away to hear what they were saying, but by the time Kuroo had left, Kenma had made up his mind.

He placed the third letter in Kuroo’s book bag during recess.

“Hey, Kuroo. Do you want to go – hey, what’s that?” Inuoka, one of Kuroo’s friends (or lackeys, more like) pointed at the pale pink envelope sticking out of his bag.

A smirk crossed Yaku’s face. “Kuroo has a confession letter!” he yelled.

“Shut your big mouth,” Kuroo hissed, but a blush not unlike the color of the envelope was spreading across his face.

Inuoka took the hint, and started shoving Yaku down the street.

Kuroo opened the envelope with bated breath.

However, his smile quickly turned to a frown, and he opened his mouth to call Inuoka and Yaku –

There was a screech of tires, and then an almighty _bang,_ and the world went dark.

Inuoka and Yaku whirled around to see a delivery van holding a very shell-shocked driver, directly where Kuroo had been standing less than a minute ago.

“Hey, Kenma!” Taketora Yamamoto and Yuuki Shibayama, Kenma’s best friends, waved him over to the lunch line.

Kenma spotted them and waved back, starting towards them.

Suddenly, the excited chatter of the cafeteria died away, replaced with wide-eyed silence. Kenma turned, stomach filling with dread – and found himself nose-to-nose with Kuroo Tetsurou.

 _The_ Kuroo Tetsurou.

And he looked majorly pissed off.

And he was holding a pair of crutches, his ankle in a cast.

Kenma’s own legs wobbled. Tora and Yuuki quickly grabbed his arms. “Um, sorry, excuse us, it’s time for his medication –”

They dragged him out of there like a sack of potatoes, Kenma having been rendered catatonic in shock. His brain was lagging like his parents’ Dell laptop.

The next day passed with few complications, unless you counted Hinata and Kageyama, a pair of particularly troublesome freshmen, knocking off the vice-principal’s toupee.

On the way home, Kenma had his earbuds in, and was humming to a Hanazawa Kana song (Kenma would admit, he had a rather unsettling obsession with the singer), when he was suddenly obstructed by something. Or someone.

The obstruction in question was a six-foot-tall exchange student from Russia, Lev Haiba.

Kenma wanted to sink into the floor, especially when someone else came up behind him and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

“Boss wants to see you,” they said. “Come with us.”

Kenma weighed his chances. He could make a break for it, and get pounded into hamburger meat, or he could go with these thugs, and get pounded into hamburger meat later.

He decided to go with the latter option.

He followed Lev and the other stranger (Kenma thought his name was Inuoka, but he wasn’t sure) to a popular karaoke bar, where they entered a private booth.

More precisely, they shoved Kenma into the booth and slammed the door shut behind him.

Kenma looked around fearfully. A bouncy pop song was playing from the surround-sound speakers, something he’d heard on the radio before but didn’t know the name of.

Then someone came up behind him and pinned him to the wall.

Kenma screamed.

Unfortunately, the walls were soundproof, the venue being a karaoke bar.

“Relax,” the person said.

Kenma didn’t need to see him to know that he was Kuroo Tetsurou.

“I know you sent me that curse letter,” Kuroo said.

Kenma’s lip quivered. “I’m sorry! Please let me go.”

Kuroo laughed. “Who’s your favorite singer?”

Kenma twisted around to look at him disbelievingly. “Um… Hanazawa Kana?”

Kuroo snorted. “Just like every other teenage boy.”

He leaned forward and Kenma squeezed his eyes shut and turned away quickly.

“I’m just changing the song,” Kuroo said, amusement in his voice.

Kenma felt stupid, but he couldn’t help but smile a little when Renai Circulation came on.

“Let’s be friends,” Kuroo said suddenly.

Kenma’s eyes widened.


End file.
